marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Deadpool 2
Deadpool 2 ist eine US-amerikanische Comicverfilmung und stellt gleichzeitig das Sequel zu Tim Millers Deadpool aus dem Jahr 2016 dar. Synopsis Als Wade Willson alias Deadpool von seiner Weltreise zurück kehrt, wird seine verlobte Vanessa getötet. Während er versucht mit dem Verlust von Vanessa zurechtzukommen, muss er den Mutantenjungen Russell vor dem rachsüchtigen Cyborg Cable aus der Zukunft retten. Dessen Familie wurde von Russell ausglöscht. Bei seiner Rettungsaktion stellt Deadpool sein eigenes Team (X-Force) zusammen. Kann Deadpool Russell beschützen und verhindern, dass dieser seinen ersten Mord begeht? Handlung folgt. Besetzung Videos No Good Deed-0 DEADPOOL 2 No Good Deed Deutsch German (2017) Deadpool’s “Wet on Wet” Teaser Deadpool 2 Offizieller Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2018) DEADPOOL, MEET CABLE OFFICIAL HD 2018 Deadpool trifft Cable Deutsch HD German (2018) Deadpool 2 The Trailer Deadpool 2 Offizieller Trailer 2 Deutsch HD German (2018) Deadpool 2 The Final Trailer Deadpool 2 Offizieller Trailer 3 Deutsch HD German (2018) Deadpool 2 Offizieller Spot Deutsch German HD 2018 Trivia * Durch einen Casting-Aufruf der Webseite'' Casting 24/7'' wurden einige Charaktere Films bekannt. Die Charaktere heißen Ridge, Lindsay, Simon, Shirlie, Kathy, Keren und Albert. Zumindest beim Charakter Ridge soll es sich und die Rolle von Ed Skrein handeln. Wie die Charaktere weiter heißen ist unbekannt. Die Charaktere sollen aber alle eine Option für mögliche zwei weitere Teile von Deadpool haben. * In einem Interview mit dem Empire Magazin verriet Tim Miller, auf die Möglichkeit einer Fortsetzung angesprochen, seine Wunschantagonisten:'' "Wir hatten für den ersten Film zuerst Garrison Kane im Sinn, doch nach der letzten Runde an Budgetkürzungen mussten wir ihn wieder rausnehmen, weil er doch ein recht teurer Zeitgenosse ist. Er hat bionische Arme, die ihre Gestalt ändern können. Es wären viele Special Effects nötig gewesen. Leider einer zuviel. ... Es gibt nicht so viele Schurken für Deadpool, die wirklich passen, von Cable einmal abgesehen. Wenn wir nicht Cable in Deadpool 2 haben können, dann werden wir alle davon rennen.". * In einem Interview mit ''Collider vom 15.09.2015 mahnte Simon Kinberg zur Geduld bezogen auf einen Auftritt von Cable in dem Sequel. Die Gespräche zu einem Sequel befänden sich noch ganz am Anfang. * Am 10. Februar 2016 wurde das Sequel aufgrund der positven Resonanz des ersten Teils offziell bestätigt. Geplant ist Tim Miller erneut als Regisseur fungieren zu lassen. Die Drehbuchautoren Rhese und Wernick haben bereits für den zweiten Teil unterschrieben. * In der Post-Credit Szene zum ersten Teil teasert Deadpool Cable für das Sequel an. Dort gibt Deadpool scherzhaft an, dass möglicherweise Mel Gibson, Dolph Lundgren oder Keira Knightley die Rolle übernehmen könnten. * Für die Rolle von Cable wurde Liam Neeson ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen. Aus diesem Grund wurde in Deadpool 1 die Filmreihe 96 Hours (Originaltitel Taken) und Liam Neeson erwähnt. * Der Schauspieler Stephen Lang (bekannt aus: Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora) gilt unter vielen Fans als Ideal-Besetzung für Cable. Er selber schrieb auf Twitter, dass er bereits für die Rolle trainieren würde. * Am 7. April 2016 wurde offiziell bestätigt, dass Ryan Reynolds abermals die Hauptrolle spielen wird. Die Dreharbeiten zum Film sollen angeblich bereits im Herbst 2016 starten. Damit könnte der Film bereits 2017 starten. Das Drehbuch soll dabei keine Rolle spielen da man laut Reynolds selbst über die Jahre schon genug Ideen für mehrere Sequels erarbeitet habe. * Am 14. April 2016 bestätigte 20th Century Fox auf der Cinema Con erneut die Rückkehrer von Ryan Reynolds. Darüber hinaus wurden auch Rett Rhese und Paul Wernick und Tim Miller als Regisseur bestätigt. Zudem wurde der Charakter Cable abermals bestätigt. * Am 16. Mai 2016 äußerte T.J. Miller in einem Interview mit Entertainment Weekly sein Interesse, Weasel auch im Sequel zu verkörpern. Er habe für drei weitere Filme untschrieben. * Ron Perlman (Hellboy, Pacific Rim, Sons of Anarchy) hat am 20. Mai 2016 auf Facebook sein Interesse an der Rolle des Cable verkündet. * In einem Interview mit Collider vom 24. Juni 2016 gab Simon Kinberg an, dass man gerade am Skript zum Film arbeitet und er hoffe, dass die Dreharbeiten Anfang 2017 beginnen können. * Der Reporter Jeff Schneider von Slashfilm will herausgefunden haben, dass Domino im Film ebenfalls eine Rolle spielen soll. * Am 12. August 2016 gab Jeff Schneider an, dass Kyle Chandler und Mackenzie Davis die Rollen Cable und Domino übernehmen sollen. Umberto Gonzalez gab zudem an, dass Regisseur Miller Kyle Chandler als Cable haben will, während das Studio gerne Liam Neeson in der Rolle sehen würde. In einem Interview mit GQ vom 25. August 2016 gab Mackenzie Davis an, dass nichts an den Casting-Gerüchten dran sei. * Am 19. Oktober 2016 gab Collider.com bekannt, dass sich Lizzy Caplan, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Sienna Miller, Sofia Boutella, Stephanie Sigman und Sylvia Hoeks auf der Shortlist von Fox um die Rolle der Domino befinden. Am 20. Oktober wurde die Liste um Ruby Rose, Mackenzie Davis, Eve Hewson und Kelly Rohrbach ergänzt. * Am 22. Oktober 2016 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Regisseur Tim Miller das Projekt, aufgrund kreativer Differenzen mit Produzent Ryan Reynolds verlassen habe. Zudem bestätigten sie, dass der Film 2018 starten wird. Ein genaues Datum wurde nicht genannt. * Am 26. Oktober 2016 wurde bekannt, dass der Film unter dem Arbeitstitel Love Machine gedreht wird. * Am 28. Oktober 2016 verkündete die Seite das Mashable, ''dass John Wick-Regisseur David Leitch der Topanwärter für den Regieposten ist. Am 29. Oktober wurde die Liste laut ''The Hollywood Reporter um Drew Goddard und Martens erweitert. Am 19. November 2016 bestätigte der THR, dass Leitch das Sequel inszenieren wird. * Am 9. November 2016 bestätigte The Hollywood Reporter, dass der Film auf den X-Force-Film hinarbeiten soll und daher einige Teammitglieder im Sequel zeigen wird. * Am 13. Januar 2017 bestätigten die Drehbuchautoren des Films, dass Stefan Kapičić und Brianna Hildebrand ihre Rollen, als Colossus und Negasonic Teenage Warhead, wieder aufnehmen werden. Zudem wurde ebenfalls die Rückkehr von Karan Soni als Taxifahrer Dopinder bestätigt. * Am 22. Februar 2017 gab Collider.com bekannt, dass Drew Goddard und Ryan Reynolds am Drehbuch mitwirken werden. *Am 24. Februar 2017 bestätigte Simon Kinberg in einem Gespräch mit Collider, das Deadpool 2 und The New Mutants für 2018 angesetzt sind. *Am 26. Februar 2017 gab die Seite'' Omega Underground'' an, dass die Dreharbeiten zum Film am 19. Juni 2017 starten sollen und bis zum 18. September 2017 andauern sollen. *Am 2. März 2017 gab The Wrap an, dass sich David Habour in Verhandlungen um die Rolle von Cable befindet. *Am 9. März 2017 gab Ryan Reynolds auf Twitter bekannt das die Schauspielerin Zazie Beet die Rolle der Dominio verkörpern wird. *Am 29. März 2017 gab Morena Baccarin bekannt, das sie ihre Rolle aus dem Ersten Film erneut verkörpern wird. *Am 12. April 2017 gab Thanos- und Agent K-Darsteller Josh Brolin auf Instagram bekannt das er die Rolle des Cable verköpern wird. Laut Pressemitteilung heißt es, Brolin habe für vier Filme (darunter Deadpool 2 und X-Force) unterschrieben. *Am 19. April 2017 gab Leslie Uggams in einem Interview mit BlackFilm.com bekannt das sie die Rolle der Blind Al abermals verkörpern wird. *Am 22. April 2017 gab 20th Century Fox die Kinostarts für New Mutants (13. April 2018), Deadpool 2 (1. Juni 2018) und X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2. November 2018) bekannt. *Am 24. Mai 2017 gab Deadline.com bekannt, das Jack Kesy als Hauptantagonist des Films gecastet wurde. Am 12. Juni 2017 gab Seite ebenfalls bekannt, das Shioli Kutsuna eine unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Es wird vermutet das Kesy den Charakter Black Tom Cassidy mimen soll. *Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 17. Juni 2017 im Hatley Castle in Canada, welches als Kullise für die X-Mansion genutzt wird. Die Dreharbeiten endeten, wie geplant, am 14. Oktober 2017. *Am 28. Juni 2017 gab Screen Rant bekannt, das Julian Dennison eine Rolle übernhemen wird. *Am 11. Januar 2018 wurde der Film vom 1. Juni 2018 auf den 18. Mai 2018 vorverlegt. Bilder Poster Deadpool 2 Teaserposter.jpg Deadpool 2 deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Deadpool 2 Teaserposter 2.jpeg Deadpool 2 deutsches Teaserposter 2.jpg Deadpool 2 Pool Poster.jpg Deadpool 2 deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Promobild Deadpool 2- Domino Promobild.jpg Deadpool 2 - Domino Promobild 2.jpg Deadpool 2 Cable Promobild 1.jpg Deadpool 2 Cable Promobild 2.jpg Deadpool 2 Good Housekeeping Cover.jpg Deadpool 2 Promobild 1.jpg Deadpool 2 Promobild 2.jpg Deadpool 2 Promobild 3.jpg Deadpool 2 Promobild 4.jpg Dreharbeiten Deadpool 2 Setfoto 1.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 2.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 3.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 4.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 5.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 6.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 7.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 8.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 9.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 10.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 11.jpg Deadpool 2 Setfoto 12.png Deadpool 2 Setfoto 13.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray sowie DVD ist für den 27. September 2018 vorgesehen. en:Deadpool 2 it:Deadpool 2 Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:X-Men-Filmreihe